Certain circuits may be powered from different power sources depending upon specific operating conditions. For example, a circuit may be powered from one power source when operating within a certain input power range and may be powered from another power source when operating within another input power range. Thus, there is a need for a circuit, which is used to direct power from at least one of at least two power sources to a circuit based upon specific operating conditions.